Hopeful Nightmares
by MaxN04
Summary: Basically Emma has a nightmare were her oldest daughter Hope murders people after making them suffer and she is her next target.


**I hope you enjoy this story, but well to all the haters, haters are gonna hate. Read and Review. Favorite and Follow if you feel like it. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ri-_

"Bello, yellow, hello! It's the slut house! Are you one of daddy's sluts?" A little girl says, twirling her hair around her pointer finger.

"Uh… no…?" A lady reply's, uncertainty filling her voice.

"Why you sound…. Conpooded? Ya eifa a slutty butt for daddy or ya aint. It simple!" The young girl says exasperatedly with an eye roll.

"I-I'm not a s-slut! How old _are_ you anyway? Where's your mommy? Where's your daddy?" the woman asks, shocked that the child on the phone knew these words but also determined to get information out of her.

"I four, momma in prison, daddy with slutty Betty." The child replies chirpily, her facial features lighting up. "Do ya wanna know why mommy in prison?"

"Uh, not really." The lady says. "How about I call back later when your daddy isn't busy."

"No! It really inferesding! I tomis!" The little girl quickly says, desperate for the non-slutty lady not to hang up on her. "So, momma is in prison cause she mass murdersing a bunch of slutty lady's. They not _any_ slutty lady's though, they daddy's slutty lady's. That the reason why mommy mass murder the slutty lady's."

"You don't need to say s-slutty so much. I get who you're talking about. You can just say the lady's." The lady one the phone says, desperate to stop hearing such foul words coming from the mouth of a child ripped away from her innocence.

"But… you might get conpoosed if I stop saying the slutty lady's later on in the story." The little girl replies, fear evident in her tone.

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"So, where was I? Right, mommy murder slutty lady's. Yeah, well, I not allowed to talk to momma now cause she apparently be a bad infludence, but, can't I even see momma? It not fair! I miss my momma. Do you ever miss your momma? I not allowed to see or talk to mommy cause she a bad infludence. I don't think mommy a bad infludence though. Momma was stupid. She just went straight after the slutty lady's. she didn't make them suffer first. I'd make them suffer." The little girl says, pausing for a breath.

"Suffer? You'd make them suffer? What happened to your mom not being a bad influence on you?!" The lady exclaims in horror.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I make 'em suffer? And of course momma not a bad infludence, I mean, how could she be. She went straight to home base, didn't bother collecting the rewards along the way! Anyway, I'd make 'em suffer. I'd have their little kittens and puppies run over by a car, then their little kiddies would die slowly, and _then_ the target would die. I'd probably do it-"

"Sorry, I have a call on another line, I'm going to put you on hold." The lady interrupts, wondering who on earth was calling her work number.

"Hey! Don't put me on hold young lady! Didn't your momma teach you any manners?" Was all the lady heard of the little girls' complaints before placing her on hold and going to the other line.

"Hello? Who is this?" The lady politely asks.

"Hello, are you Liam's mother?"

"Yes, who are you?" The lady asks, concern leaking into her voice.

"I'm Ms Fredriken. I'm sorry to inform you that the school is being evacuated for the foreseeable future so you need to collect your child or arrange someone to collect you child." Ms Fredriken informs the lady.

"Felicia, who are you calling?" someone in the background asks.

"Liam's mom. Why?" Ms Fredriken replies, barely audible over the hand covering the phone's speaker.

"That's the mother of those children. Do you need me to take over to inform her of what happened?" The voice speaks up once again.

"Oh. _Oh_. I-I think I should be able to handle this." Ms Fredriken replies, uncertainty barely detectable in her voice.

"Ok, shout if you need help."

"Hi, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but during the shooting, some kids were, well, shot. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your daughter Lily, well, she tried protecting Liam from getting shot, ending up getting shot herself, and well, the bullet passed through her and got Liam as well. The paramedics weren't able to do anything but make them comfortable. I'm so sorry." Ms Fredriken says, sorrow filling her voice.

Numbly, the lady hangs up the phone and goes back to the line with the little girl, barely paying attention to what she was saying.

"- even though it's rude to put me on hold, I'll forgive you. So, anyway, when they die. Yeah, I'd do it so that they meeting their parents and there be a crash that kills them, ending their suffering but prolounging their parents suffering and there be no trace of me. I'd never be caught, not like momma." Was what she heard when she tuned back in to what the little girl was saying.

"Oh, that's nice." The lady says in a monotone voice, the words barely registering with her.

"Yeah, and anyway back to my mommy. When she came home after the mass murdersing of the slutty lady's, she said it was time to finish off Peter, but the only Peter I know is Unca Peter and mommy couldn't have meant him cause she was heading to mommy and daddy's room, but I won't know who she meant cause then the poppas showed up and the poppas arrested mommy." The little girl says to the lady getting completely off topic, yet somehow still on topic.

"Hey, can you tell me your name? I just realised I never asked for it." The lady says, completely changing the topic.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." The little girl says, knowing it would make the lady say her name.

"Swan, Emma Swan." Was the response she got nearly immediately.

"Jones, Hope Jones."

* * *

Emma woke up sweating, her breathe stuck in her throat and her hand cradling her swollen stomach. 'It was all just a bad dream.' She keeps telling herself over and over again. Looking over to the other side of the bed, she sees Lily and Hope lying on Killian, proof that her eldest daughter wasn't a murdering psychopath and her youngest born child wasn't killed protecting her unborn son. 'It's all just a bad dream.' She repeats, before the devil inside her adds something else to her mantra. 'At least you hope it was.'


End file.
